


Beep

by celestialteapot



Series: Unlimited Text Plan [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is bored and has an unlimted text plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beep

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I have stolen the text idea. I've always been a fan of dialogue (have written description free stories in the past: [Halloween](http://sherlock2040.livejournal.com/164189.html) and [Watson's Women](http://sherlock2040.livejournal.com/166046.html)) and it's too good an idea to not play with.

Sherlock & Mycroft

BORED! - Sherlock

BORED! - Sherlock

BORED! - Sherlock

NoMFuP - Mycroft 

? - Sherlock

Work it out. - Mycroft

Tut tut, mother would be appalled. How's the diet? - Sherlock

Fine. I'm busy, Sherlock - Mycroft

No you're not, you're at your stupid club. You never text when you can talk - Sherlock

I'm actually in a meeting. - Mycroft

Thought your new years resolution was to give up war mongering? - Sherlock

Very droll, have you thought about going into comedy? - Mycroft

Frequently. I could tell the story of how your kidney saved the world. - Sherlock

That wasn't funny. - Mycroft 

Yes it was. Air ambulance, national news. Hilarious. Is it true there's still a stain on the floor? - Sherlock

No. I'm glad my pain is a source of amusement for you. - Mycroft

Remember when you broke your ankle slipping outside no. 10 live on news 24? - Sherlock

Vividly. - Mycroft

See attachment. - Sherlock

You utter shit. - Mycroft

Thought you were in a meeting - Sherlock

Take it down. - Mycroft

Public domain, brother dear. - Sherlock

I mean it. Take it down. - Mycroft

Or what? :p - Sherlock

I will email THAT picture to Scotland Yard. - Mycroft

It's down. - Sherlock 

Good. - Mycroft 

Still bored. - Sherlock 

 

Sherlock & John

Your internet history is filthy. - Sherlock 

Leave my computer alone. - John 

REALLY filthy. Worse than Mycroft's. - Sherlock 

I mean it Sherlock. It was password protected. - John 

Far too easy, you should be more careful. Anyone could hack in. - Sherlock 

What do you want? - John 

BORED! - Sherlock 

Clean the flat then. - John 

I said I was bored. - Sherlock 

Yes and you could do something productive. Clean the flat. - John 

Hardly a great use of my time John. - Sherlock 

Start with the bathroom. - John 

BORED! - Sherlock 

Sherlock, I'm busy. - John

BORED! - Sherlock

BORED! - Sherlock

BORED! - Sherlock

BORED! - Sherlock 

Stop ignoring me John. - Sherlock

I'm not ignoring you, I'm busy. - John

Doing what? - Sherlock 

Working. - John 

How very dull. - Sherlock 

 

Mycroft & Lestrade

Thanks, Mycroft. Really thank you. - Greg 

Sorry? - Mycroft 

NoMFuP? Great. Just great. - Greg 

Ah. My apologies. - Mycroft

You of all people should know not to teach your little brother rude acronyms. - Greg 

That's what mother used to say. - Mycroft 

I feel for her, I really do. Still on for that drink? - Greg 

Of course. Usual place or do you have somewhere different in mind? - Mycroft 

Same place. Better half joining? - Greg 

Out of the country. - Mycroft

Pity. - Greg 

Back in 2 weeks. He would appreciate hearing from you. - Mycroft

Excellent, we can discuss United's recent defeat, mwwwhaa. - Greg 

I fear football will forever remain a mystery to me. - Mycroft

Clearly, you married a United fan. - Greg 

Luckily he has other more desirable qualities. See you at 7. - Mycroft 

 

Sherlock & Lestrade

Stop dating my brother. - Sherlock

??? - Lestrade 

You're dating my brother. Stop it. - Sherlock

He's married. I'm straight. We're friends. - Lestrade 

Mycroft doesn't have friends.- Sherlock

Maybe not but he does have a husband. - Lestrade 

No he doesn't. - Sherlock

Yes he does. Remember you were supposed to be best man. - Lestrade 

He's not married. - Sherlock 

Fine, in a civil partnership. We're just friends. - Lestrade 

What could you possibily have in common with my brother. - Sherlock 

You. - Lestrade

**Author's Note:**

> NoMFuP - Not My Fucking Problem (from episode 3, series 1 of 'The Thick of It')
> 
> You know when there's a reporter talking outside No. 10 and there are nonspecific peole going in and out in the background? News 24 likes doing that sort of link.


End file.
